


Twins!?

by MunofSilver



Series: Family [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Family, Twins, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Another big news for Chloe and Nathaniel.





	Twins!?

It's been two months since Chloe told Nathaniel she was pregnant. Right now they both are at the doctors for a checkup and Chloe's first ultrasound. Both are excited. Chloe is also worried, nausea, and a bit happy. Soon the doctor comes in, “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kurtzberg. How is the mother to be feeling?” Chloe sits up. “Fine,” she said shortly. The doctor does the checkup. First is to listen to the baby's heartbeat. The doctor as an odd look on her face, one the happy couple doesn't want to see. “Is something wrong?” They both ask in perfect unison. “Nothing to worry about. Let's just start the ultrasound shall we?”

Nathaniel takes a hold of Chloe's hand. Both are still a bit on edge. During the ultrasound, the doctor smiled, “It seems I was right. I heard two speared heartbeats.” Nathaniel and Chloe look at each other then back at the doctor. She turns the machine so they can look at the screen. With a pen she points, “You see here, this is a baby. Over here is another baby. You are going to have twins.” “WHAT!” Chloe yells loudly that the people in the next room across the hall heard her.

“There better be a mistake, Rose Lavillant,” Chloe roars. Nathaniel tries to calm down his wife. “Chloe, dear, please calm down now.” Doctor Lavillant shows them again. “It's right here. Clear as day. There are two in there.” Chloe almost faints. “I'll leave you two alone for a bit,” Rose rushes out of the room. Even as adults she still scared of Chloe. “Twins. It can't be twins. I can't have twins. Nath, hurry and get one out,” the panic Chloe is making an odd request.

Ones that her husband can't do. “Chloe you know I can't do that. Not that I would even if I could. There's nothing wrong with having twins,” he says calmly holding her hand tighter. “Easy for you to say. You don't have to push anything out of your vagina,” she coldly remarks. Nathaniel only kisses the top of her head. “That is true, being a male, I don't have a vagina.” Chloe only glares at him, a death glare. By now they don't work on Nathaniel, he kisses the top of her head again and looks at the screen. Chloe looks at the screen with him, her looks soften. Maybe having twins won't be so bad. Not that she would say that out loud. With a picture of the ultrasound of the twins in her purse, they head home.

On the way home, Nathaniel makes an unexpected turn. When she notices Chloe gets confused. Before she could say anything Nathaniel speaks to her like he was reading her mind. “We are going to see my parents. We never told them you are pregnant,” he calmly says, with a hint of disappointment. “We would have told them when we told my father, but they were on vacation in Rome,” Chloe quietly answered back. Nathaniel sighs, “I know. I just wish they didn't stay an extra two weeks. Anyways I told them we had news for them and they insist we have lunch with them.” “More like your mom wanted to cook for us,” Chloe mumbles. Nathaniel glances at her for a split second.

“Nothing wrong with a home cooked meal,” he remarks back. Chloe sticks out her tongue. “You remember what happened last time I tried to cook?” Nathaniel laughs making Chloe puff out her cheeks a little. “So you undercooked the roast, and the potatoes were overbaked. You should have tried again instead of giving up after one bad attempted. My mom did offer to teach you to cook,” Nathaniel glances at her again before parking the car.

“Nathaniel and my lovely daughter in law,” cheered Nathaniel's mom hugging them both. “Hello, mother. Where's father?” Nathaniel says trying to pull away from his mother's bear hug. “Hello Mrs. Kurtzberg,” breathed Chloe. “Call me mom. You are Mrs. Kurtzberg.” Nathaniel looks at his wife as she nods towards her mother in law. “You're father is in your old room. You better get to him before he gets into all your old childhood things.” Like that Nathaniel rushes off, leaving his wife alone with his mother. Chloe never liked being alone with her mother in law, it's not that she doesn't like her, it's that she's unsure of how to talk to her. Her mother in law is the only person she's like that with. “Lunch isn't ready yet, want to help out?” offered Ariel. Chloe looks at her mother in law, she always trying to get Chloe to cook. “Nothing like a home-cooked meal,” she would always say. Chloe only nods and follows Ariel into the kitchen.

At lunch they Chloe was quite the whole time. Nathaniel was worried because of it. After lunch, they had coffee in the living room. Now is when they plan on telling the big news. Nathaniel was hoping Chloe would, but she still staying quite. She's like that until a nudge from her husband's elbow makes her jump. “We have something to tell you both,” Chloe squeaks. Nathaniel puts his arm around his wife as she talks. “I'm pregnant. With twins.” Nathaniel has a hand on the little bump that his parents seemed to have missed. They just notice when they see Nathaniel's hand rubbing it. “Oh my goodness. This is great,” Ariel cheers hugging her son and daughter in law. “Good job, son,” said his father patting Nathaniel's back. After like twenty questions and some cake with coffee the young couple is finally heading back home.

On the way Chloe smiled, she likes the look of happiness and joy when she showed her in-laws the ultrasound picture of the twins. “Nath, I'm going to tell my father that we're having twins tomorrow, Do you want to come with?” Nathaniel doesn't say anything for a bit. “I'm not sure if I can get out of work unless you plan on telling him afterward,” he told her. “It depends on if you want to come or not,” she answered sounding kind of out of it.

Nathaniel glances at her to make sure she's alright. He notices that she was looking down. He pulled the car over, “Is everything alright, dear? You seem kind of off,” there is a concern in his voice, as he places a hand on his wife's shoulder. She sighs and keeps her head down. “I'm fine, Just feeling a little tired. Don't worry after some rest I'll be back to normal,” she softly answers.

Nathaniel silently sighed to himself. He hates it when Chloe is like this. He knows something is going on, but she won't tell him. He continues with the drive home. “I know you don't get along with my father,” Chloe started. “More like he doesn't like that I'm not loaded like him. I make enough money for us and our soon to be born kids. Why can't he be happy with that?” Nathaniel finished. “I think he more mad that I got a job,” Chloe added on. “It was only temporally. Once my comics started selling like crazy I make a more than I know what to do with. You don't need to work anymore.” Nathaniel sighed.

He wished that Chloe kept her job. She doesn't sit around all day, witch Nathaniel does like. “I'll be there when you tell your father,” Nathaniel finally answered her question. “We'll meet him for dinner. That way you don't have to worry about work,” Chloe informed him. She was on her phone texting her father. “8 works for you?” She looks at her husband. He only nods as he pulls into their garage.

Dinner with his father in law. Nathaniel tried to ignore the looks he's been giving him. “What is this news you wanted to tell me? Did your husband find a new job that pays more?” Nathaniel fights back his anger. “No sir,” he growls. “Daddy be nice to him. He makes me happy,” Chloe defends her man. “Besides his comic are being sold all over Paris and France. You should be happy,” Chloe snorts. Nathaniel smiles, he loves it when Chloe defends him. He will defend her to no ends. “I'm sorry my angel. Tell me the news,” the mayor said sweetly to his daughter. “Daddy, Nath and I are going to have twins,” Chloe shows him the ultrasound picture of the twins. “That is nice. Two for the price of one,” Mr. Bourgeois laughs. Neither Chloe or Nathaniel was amused by that. After dinner, they head home. “He was better than last time,” Nathaniel calmly says starting the car. “In time I'm sure he'll let things go and treat you better,” Chloe chirped. She also notices, and that made her smile.


End file.
